Production of hydrocarbons involves extracting fluids from reservoirs in geologic formations. Typically, the extracted fluids include more than just a hydrocarbon of interest. For example, production of oil may involve producing oil, water and gas. Operators obtain production logs, which provide an indication of an amount of a component relative to other components in extracted fluid, to analyze dynamic well performance and assess the productivity or injectivity of different zones in a reservoir. Production logging helps diagnose problems in wells or monitor a stimulation or completion operation. Further actions involving production, such as changing production parameters or providing further stimulation, are contemplated depending on the results of the production logs. Hence, innovations that improve the accuracy and reliability of production logging would be well received in the production industry.